1971 Concert Shows
*The aim of this page is to give an overview of the concert programmes presented by Peel on BBC Radio One in 1971, showing which programmes have pages on this site and which artists were featured on the shows. Dates in blue already have pages; red date links do not. A similar 1970 Concert Shows page is also available. Please also see the 1970 and 1971 year pages in the Calendar section you can access from the menu on the left of this page, as well as the Concerts category page in the Shows section.. *Tracklistings and other information was researched online from official releases, the BBC Peel site and other sources such as fan sites for artists, with dates confirmed by reference to The Peel Sessions, which does not give data on tracks played or recording date and venue details. It is hoped to gather as much of the missing information as possible. *If possible, please add further information on pages that already exist (links in blue) or add new pages (for dates with red links). To add a new date page, please see the Make A New Tracklisting page. For a rough idea of the style used for concert show pages, please check a couple of the pages with blue links below. If you create a new date page for a concert show, please also add the artist details below. *Please note that a full list of 1971 Peel concert shows and the artists featured is available in Ken Garner's book The Peel Sessions (pg 212-213), and this page is NOT intended simply to reproduce this information. Please do not add artist details below for dates that do not yet have pages on this site. Shows ;January *03 January 1971: Comus, Demon Fuzz, Heron, Titus Groan *10 January 1971: Livingston Taylor *17 January 1971: Skid Row, Third Ear Band *24 January 1971: Atomic Rooster, Satisfaction *31 January 1971: Bridget St John, Kevin Ayers ;February *07 February 1971: Bronco, Brian Auger's Oblivion Express (only Bronco set details available) *14 February 1971: Argent, Egg (only Egg set details available) *21 February 1971: Barclay James Harvest, Roy Young Band (only BJH set details available) *28 February 1971: Quiver, Stefan Grossman ;March *07 March 1971: Edgar Broughton Band *14 March 1971: Curved Air, Patto *21 March 1971: Soft Machine (and ‘Heavy Friends’) *28 March 1971: Incredible String Band ;April *04 April 1971: Led Zeppelin *11 April 1971: Keef Hartley Quintet, Brinsley Schwarz (set details for Keef Hartley Quintet only) *18 April 1971: Aubrey Small, Nucleus *25 April 1971: Medicine Head, Mogul Thrash (set details for Medicine Head only) ;May *02 May 1971: Daddy Longlegs, Osibisa *09 May 1971: Groundhogs, John Martyn (only Groundhogs details available) *16 May 1971: Caravan, Tir Na Nog *23 May 1971: Faces *30 May 1971: Rolling Stones ;June *06 June 1971: Mick Abrahams Band, Roy Harper (only Roy Harper set details available) *13 June 1971: Help Yourself, Lancaster *20 June 1971: Heron, David Bowie *27 June 1971: Bell & Arc, Paladin ;July *04 July 1971: Joni Mitchell *11 July 1971: Dando Shaft, Heads Hands & Feet *18 July 1971: Lindisfarne, Southern Comfort (only Lindisfarne set details available) *25 July 1971: Supertramp, National Head Band ;August *01 August 1971: Cochise, Forest *08 August 1971: Audience, Timon, Tapestry (presenter Bob Harris) *15 August 1971: Strawbs (presenter not Peel) *22 August 1971: Rory Gallagher, Ricotti Albuquerque (presenter not Peel) *29 August 1971: Jack Bruce (presenter Alan Black) ;September *05 September 1971: If, Mr Fox *12 September 1971: Stackwaddy, Dion (only Stackwaddy set details available) *19 September 1971: Bridget St John, Quiver *26 September 1971: Steeleye Span ;October Show moved from Sunday (with Wednesday repeat) to Tuesday evening 10.00 pm slot, joining Radio 2 VHF. *05 October 1971: Van Der Graaf Generator, Miller Anderson (only VdGG set details available) *12 October 1971: Pink Floyd *19 October 1971: Manfred Mann's Earthband, Michael Chapman (only Manfred Mann's Earthband set details available) *26 October 1971: Loudon Wainwright III ;November *02 November 1971: Stefan Grossman, Unicorn *09 November 1971: Tom Paxton *16 November 1971: Stone The Crows, Pink Fairies *23 November 1971: Stoneground *30 November 1971: Ralph McTell, America ;December *07 December 1971: Lindisfarne, Stealers Wheel, Rab Noakes (only Lindisfarne set details available) *14 December 1971: Marmalade, Gypsy *21 December 1971: Brinsley Schwarz, Gilbert O'Sullivan *28 December 1971: Family Notes Category:1971 Category:Peel shows Category:Concerts Category:In Concert